


Text posts from Takashi

by SinisterUnicorn



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, blog fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 15:32:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6664297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinisterUnicorn/pseuds/SinisterUnicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Excerpts from Mori-sempais blog, random musings about each of the other host club members (and affiliates)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Text posts from Takashi

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I wanted to get out of my head so I can focus on other fic.  
> I thought it would be a cute side project coz I love me some ouran.

**Mori’s Musings**

* * *

 

**You think you know a guy. . .**

I love my best friend to bits, don’t get me wrong, but he is a chibi-demon

He’s my bff _and_ my cousin- so it makes sense that i figured family is as important to him as it is to me.

Boy was i wrong.

It all started when chibi-demon’s lil bro ‘smartass mc-glasses’ decided take their never ending fight a little too far.

It usually goes >lil bro mouths off about big bros bad habits >big bro kicks his ass >lil bro sulks >re-match next week.

But this time around smartass decides to pull just the lowest of blows and then even has the balls to formally challenge big bro to an official match.

in front of the whole school.

knowing that if he loses, he will be the laughing stock of the karate team (smartass lil bro is the captain).

keep in mind, chibi-demon has never lost.

Our friends are like “we’ll remember you in our prayers smartass”, but i’m like “nah, ohana means family and family means noone gets left behind”- i know this guy better than anyone, i know my bff would never humiliate his lil bro.

 

Well i thought i knew him.

 

That chibi-demon kicked his lil brother into next tuesday without even a hint of sympathy. (shakes head)

#bruh #savage #coldasice

* * *

 

**Can’t see the family resemblance**

Before today i had never met a pair of siblings that were so completely different from each other.

I know people who have different characteristics or different tastes than their siblings, but i’m talking legit polar opposites here- nothing in common whatsoever.

I know there’s a huge age difference and maybe i just don’t get out enough, but i just can’t wrap my head around it

\- doesn’t everyone have at least one thing they share with their siblings?

 

Anyway, this smol baby child comes into the host club today looking for her big brother who apparently goes to our school.

At first she thinks it’s our dork leader ‘cause he’s just as blond and pretty as she is- but he’s an only child.

so we ask for her last name aaand yeah, her brother is the guy we call “the dark magician”

he’s this big, intimidating, broody guy always lurking in the shadows around school freaking people out with his cat fetish

and his baby sister is this tiny little ray of sunshine with an overactive imagination.

 

and is totally scared of him.

His face when she ran away crying just now- breaks my heart

#poorguy #weneedtohelp #siblingtragedy

     Update:  big bro dark magician (actually a really nice guy- just awkward)

has been working his ass off learning to control his severe photophobia, so he can actually spend time with baby sis sunshine

\- i can tell it’s painful for him,

but he keeps trying because he never wants her to feel afraid of him.

 

Dude is my new hero

#coolbigbro #respect #youcandoit

* * *

 

**Girl, boy, other?**

There’s this cute new kid who joined our host club right, he calls himself a guy and wears the male school uniform

-but the other day I was pulling him out of a group hug/attack and I just, knew that she’s a girl

 

i think

 

I don’t wanna be rude by assuming one way or the other, but i don’t wanna make the cute kid uncomfortable by asking the wrong thing

Idk, maybe it’s none of my business

#doesntmakeadifferencetome #afriendisafriend #justdoyou  

     Update:  due to an unfortunate dressing room incident we ended up having a really interesting 'host club members (and affiliates) only' -gender identity discussion.

The cute kid is actually genderfluid- preferring male pronouns mostly, but also using female pronouns around those she is most comfortable with.

#goodchats #ifeelhonoured #friendssupportfriends

* * *

 

**MY BROTHER THE KENDO KING!!!!**

My baby brother has just officially won the National Middle-School Kendo Championship!!!!!!!

That is all.

#proudbigbro #knewhehaditinhim #taughthimallheknows #partytime #soproud #lovethiskid #martialartsfamily #didimentionhowproudiam #mybrothercouldbeatyourbrotherinafight #loveyoubro

* * *

 

**Same same, but different**

In our friend group there’s these twins right, i like to think of them as “cornered injured cat” and “stuck in the closet” and for the longest time i didn’t realise that most people can’t tell them apart!?!

I mean, yeah they’re not very sociable, but seriously??

So anyway, they got into a fight today, a legit fight, like their first ever, will probably ruin their relationship forever fight,

so i say to everyone “guys, we can’t take sides” and all i get in return is blank stares?!!?

Turns out, in our friend group there’s only: 2 of us that can actually tell for certain who is who, 1 who can guess on a good day and 1 who can only tell when the twins are apart.

There’s eight of us in total. wtf

Ironically, their fight is about noone being able to tell them apart

#friendshipfail #myfriendssuck #disapointed

     Update:  turns out, it was all a game to get the attention of their shared crush.

Those sneaky, conniving (though inherently different) lil shits

#twinception #hopeitdoesntbiteyouintheass #littlebithopeitdoes

* * *

 

**Lovestruck idiot**

Anyone else get that second hand embarrassment when one of your friends is so obviously head over heels for someone-but is also so obviously oblivious?

Keep in mind, this dork started our host club (and is the most requested host) and is the undisputed king of romance

(when he turns on the charm, flowers bloom and angels sing), basically his superpower is making people fall in love with him

and now the shoe is on the other foot

But. He. Doesn’t. Even. Realise. It.

It’s equal parts adorable and frustrating, especially since i can see the crush is totally mutual, but they are both as blind as each other.

Are you serious bro?! You have girls and guys falling at your feet on the daily, but you can’t figure out your own feelings?

You say you don’t know why you’re so protective of them?

or why you wanna be around them every day?

or why you’re constantly thinking about them?

How can you not see what’s in front of your own eyes?

You’re in Love you idiot!! get it together ffs

#rant #cutedorks #irlotp

* * *

 

**Well, shit**

For the past week or so i’ve been having these extremely vivid sex dreams about one of my friends and now, I can’t even look at his face.

I’m. So. Fucked.

I’ve never even thought about him in that way before, but now i’m thinking- maybe i must have? Like after the first dream i’m like ‘oh, ok i find my friend attractive -no big deal’

but a week of them?

And seeing him everyday at school and the host club?

I honestly didn’t realise how often i stared at the sexy bastard- and he’s caught me every time

 

I’m so confused

 

Not only is he ridiculously hot, but he’s also scary smart, and completely loyal, he’s cool, calm, collected, caring, thoughtful and a little bit of a dom

- basically, perfect

 

And fuck me- i think i’m in love with him

But if he finds out, he’ll probably fuck me up and I can’t even tell if that makes me scared or horny at this stage.

 

     edit: omfg he literally called one of our other friends “daddy” in the most indecent voice as a joke just now and i totally popped a boner.

So i’m over here on my laptop- hiding in the corner “finishing some homework” before club hours begin, waiting for my shinai to settle down. fml

Asffgd he’s giving me the sexy librarian over the glasses look rn

Fuck hes coming ove

     Update:  he yanked my laptop away, smirked, pointed at my crotch and goes “this seat taken?”. Next thing i know, he’s all up in my business and we’re making out!?

He said he legit likes me back?! and he wants to date me (what is my life)

Apparently he’s into the “strong silent type” and he’s just been waiting for me to notice him noticing me noticing him?

 

We’re going on our first date as soon as club finishes.  

#wasitneccessarytohighfivemybffstraightafter #suchagoodkisser #luckyourcostumesaremachinewashable

* * *

 

**My poor confused kouhai**

Ever since me and the sexy bastard became Official Boyfriends™ i noticed one of our younger friends had started acting weird around us.

Now, our group only adopted ‘captain low self esteem’ a couple of weeks ago and I doubt he's a homophobe but i had to be sure so i hit him up about it.

     

Turns out the little cinnamon roll is in love.

With his best friend/servant/co-yakuza and wanted some advice on how to tell the guy, because he’s terrified that if he doesn’t confess his love properly,

“ponytail pretty boy” would only ever feel obligated to date him because of yakuza loyalty- not because he wanted to.

 

I feel bad because I had to explain that I didn’t even admit to myself that i was gay until the sexy bastard of my dreams was actually kissing me.

So the only advice i felt i could give him was my go to-

(in a wise teacher voice) “I think, if you meditate on it, you’ll know the right thing to do” (give reassuring pat on the head) and he totally bought it.

He’s a good kid and pretty brave too so i’m sure it will work out.

#agonyaunt #goodchat #prettysurehelikesyoutoo

     Update:  they are planning their first date together right now (awww)

there’s so much blushing and little shy smiles (double awww)

they are just so cute and awkward around each other (i can’t breathe)

#cutenessoverload #justholdhandsalready #futuredoubledatebuddies


End file.
